My Biggest Mistake Was You
by TimeHappens
Summary: When he's gone for four long years, and she gets a mysterious message saying he's back, what will she do to see him again?
1. Prolouge

I live in the house he used to live in.

He visits, sometimes.

He's quite nice.

He tells me of his adventures.

He wants me to join him.

I want to join him, too.

All the things he tells me overwhelms me.

But he promises me great things because he says he sees the potential in me.

He says he has great expectations.

He says it'll take a lot of work, but it's worth it in the end.

He's quite handsome, this boy. He has neat, dark brown tidy hair. He has eyes are dark brown but slowly they're becoming red. His eyes are better brown and I tell him not to change. He merely chuckles and tells me, "The inside matters more than out."

I do what he says, even if my parents get angry.

I tell him I'll do anything for him even though I can't join him yet.

I'm only eight, and he's twenty.

My name is Piper Voegele,

And his is Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is a really bad story, but you know, I've gotta test the waters to see if I'm any good at this. My first HP story. (: Please review!**

_ It's been four years since he came. Four._ _He said, "See you tomorrow," but never came back. And every time the door opens, I hope it's him… But it never is. Where are you, Tom?_

_**-**__Piper_

I shut the diary and threw it down. It was worn and ratty, made of black leather, and on the back it was written in gold: _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

He gave it to me, actually. Just told me to keep my thoughts in it, and when he came back he could know all about it.

The first time I tried, the ink disappeared seconds after it hit the paper. It all disappears, eventually, and I always hope that something will happen, but it doesn't.

"PIPER!" My disgusting step-mother shrieked from the kitchen downstairs. She was a filthy mudblood and a disgrace to the Voegele family. How dare my father marry such a disgusting person. I bolted across my paper strewn, carpeted floor, and dashed down the hallway and stairs. I made my way to the kitchen through a large mahogany door.

The kitchen was nothing special, really. It had cold, grey stone flooring. The cabinets were a dark shade of oak, and the counter tops were made of ebony marble. The eastern wall was made of stones, which came in all different shades of grays and browns. In that wall was a fire place, placed strategically close to the dining area to keep its occupants warm. The table was another dark oak, to match the cabinets, and as a center piece was a single white candle, lit, but making no difference to the lighting in the room.

In the center, by the island, stood my horrific filthy blooded mother. She looked nothing like me, of course. Had to make _me_ look like the outcast. With her bleach blonde hair, and her "perfect" tan skin, and her warm, tender brown eyes, who could not like this woman?

Me.

Tom.

He would've done something about it. He would've gotten rid of her. He would've! And then I had to sit here and wait for him to come back, but did he? Did he? No. Would he?

"What would you like for lunch?" The idiot woman asked sweetly, looking as kind as she could. She did that, just to make me like her more, considering dad was in St. Mungos for some charm that backfired.

"Is that the only reason why you called me down here?"

"…Yes."

"Good bye." I mumbled, turning on my heel, back through the door, across the small hallway, up the stairs, and to my room.

My room was nothing great. It was small and cramped, with plain white walls, a huge wooden desk, and a tiny twin sized bed—but I preferred it that way. Ever since we lived here, I've sat in my cramped space, just thinking. But it was better than a wide open room that was hard to clean, and too big to really enjoy. I picked up the diary that lay in front of the doorway from earlier. I opened the book and flipped through the pages. That's when I noticed it. It was elegant script, nearly a paragraph, written in the middle of the diary. I froze. I read the words, slowly and carefully.

_Piper, I'm sorry for not coming back. But things have changed, and I'm gaining power. I know you'll be excited and worried, silly girl, but don't fret. I'll be at Hogwarts this year, visiting ever so often. Twelve now, yes? Three years, dear girl, then you can join. The Slytherin common room is in the same place, yes? –Tom_

I reached across the room to the desk, grabbing the closest writing utensil possible, which happened to be a purple crayon.

_Tom?_ I wrote hastily, and seconds later, the wax sank into the page and no more than a second later, a response appeared.

_Oh, good. You've gotten my message. _

_You kept me waiting four years, Tom. Where were you?_

_None of it matters now, Piper. _

I sighed. Tom would never tell me.

_The Slytherin common room. It is in the same place, yes?_

_Yes._

_I did miss you, Piper._

_Goodbye, Tom._

_Why?_

_I really don't think that you deserve that explanation, Tom. See you later._

_Goodbye._

Tom didn't deserve my explanations, at all. The truth is I was so excited to hear from him that I couldn't think of anything to say. The problem, though, is that he said he missed me.

He missed me?

He can't have missed me. I'm Piper. Just Piper. No one's ever missed me, and I them. Why would anyone miss me? I'm horrible. I don't even like myself.

Did I really just think that?

I'm great! I'm the best thing on Earth, god dammit.

"Shut the hell up." I said aloud this time, breaking myself out of the trance I just put myself in.

"I'm alright, considering I never said anything." My brother, Chris, then walked into the room. He looked neither like my mom nor dad. He was a pure blood child, like myself. He had dark, shiny hair, and cold, dark eyes. His skin was permanently tan, and he was lofty. He was quick witted, intelligent, yet one of the bravest students in Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor, which was somewhat of a surprise. We all—my family, that is—all bet he was going into Ravenclaw.

"Oh, sorry, Chris. I was just… Thinking."

"About Tom."

"How—"

"You were mouthing his name."

"Oh." I probably wasn't, he just makes me want to feel like my thoughts and emotions are hidden from him. He was quite sweet like that.

"Is he back?" He asked me quietly, shutting the door with a click.

"Does it matter?"

"…Of course it matters, Piper. He's going to bring down the mudbloods and the muggles."

"You sound certain." I whispered, refusing to meet his eye contact. If I did, all of this would come spewing out of my mouth: I was scared. I was so scared that this wouldn't work. That we would fail and I would go to Azkaban.

"And you sound doubtful. Having second thoughts on the Dark Lord?" He wondered, staring at me incredulously.

"Of course not." I sighed, looking away from his brooding eyes.

The truth was, I doubted Tom. He's been gone for four years, and only now he's gaining power. What if he's lying, the way he always did to me?

"Piper, don't you dare lie to me—"

"All right, Chris, I'm doubting him, okay? What if he screws up and we're sent to Azkaban?"

"Then we'll say we've been controlled by the Imperious! We're innocent looking enough, girl, and they'll have to believe children!" He sighed, sitting next to me on my bed, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're not sick or something? I've never heard you worry about Tom like this before."

"I've always worried about this, Chris! I've had doubts since the day that we'd met." I whispered, "But what would happen if he knew that? He would never trust me again. Then where would I be? It would take forever—maybe longer—to gain back that trust!" I looked away from him, and out the window that peered into the bright and rustling trees. A bird flew by, then came back a second later, and perched onto my window sill and started to chirp. This went on for minutes, and as I pulled out my wand from my pillow, Chris said, "Piper, stop. It'll go away soon." Of course, he knew what I was doing. I opened the window just enough for my wand to fit through and I whispered, "Avada kedavra!" And the bird fell off the edge and splattered on the ground.

"I can see why you sorted into Slytherin." Said "mum" from the door.

"And why is that?" I asked, turning towards her with my wand pointed at her chest. She trembled for a moment or two, and she replied quietly,

"B-because you just killed a poor bird. It's cruel."

"EXPULSO!" I yelled, pointing at my mother, but missed. Instead, the lamp on the table in the hall exploded. "Mum" flinched, but stood there like nothing happened.

"Piper, put the wand down." Chris warned from behind me, as I rushed forward.

"Cruel, am I, mother? Do you really want to see cruel?" I shouted at her, feeling crazed, but nobody called me cruel. "_Excelsiosempra!"_ I shouted at her, and she flew into the air.

"ACCIO!" Chris shouted at her as she came crashing down to the floor, sobbing. He then pointed it at me and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus" _As my body froze, I fell over. "_Muffliato" _He whispered and then looked at me.

"What the _hell_ was that? And where did you learn those spells? Now the ministry is going send letters for both of us! Ah, damn! Piper, you really screwed up! You can't just run around casting spells all the time! YOU CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE, PIPER. Killing that bird did what? You did it to impress your precious "Tom," in hopes he'll come back and see what you've done? Well, Pipes, he's not coming back! He's the Dark Lord and you know he's going to forget about you! Just stop thinking he'll come…. He won't." And with that, he kicked me in the rib, whispered, "Finite _Incantatem," _and walked out of the room.

"Tom, you better get your ass back here soon…."

**A/N: That wasn't as long/good as I expected. And it took like three months. XD Um, but it's the thought that counts, yes? Please review. :D**


End file.
